Conventional machines of the above type are constructed to permit the use of only some fasteners for attachment to only a certain class of products. Thus different rivets or press fasteners are to be used or different classes for such operations must be utilized. A manufacturer of these machines must therefore produce several different types. Such operations are uneconomical, requiring storage of small numbers of a variety of different parts. It follows that a user of these machines must also possess several types of these machines depending on the products operated on, as well as different parts attachable hereto.